


Ace's Universe Travel

by Gnarek_67



Series: OC AU Stories [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Blood and Violence, Friendship, Gen, Legendary Pokemon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Trainers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnarek_67/pseuds/Gnarek_67
Summary: This story is about a Pokémon Trainer named Ace. He has lived twelve years of his life being an experiment of Team Rocket's until he escaped. One day, he went to the Reflection Cave and got sent to another universe through a random portal. Now he's stuck until he finds a way home.
Relationships: Eievui | Eevee & Original Character(s), Emonga | Emolga & Original Character(s), Freezer | Articuno & Original Character(s), Gangar | Gengar & Original Character(s), Kamex | Blastoise & Original Character(s), Mahoxy | Delphox & Original Character(s)
Series: OC AU Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012095
Kudos: 2





	1. Ace the Pokémon Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> Ace is genderfluid. So, their pronouns will be changing sometimes throughout the story.

In a hallway, an adult male in a Team Rocket outfit was backing away as a mysterious person was approaching them from the darkness. Around them were the dead bodies of the man’s comrades and unconscious Pokémon.

“No, please. I beg you,” the man begged.

Once the person stepped into the light, it was revealed that the person was a 12-year-old boy who was wearing a black Team Rocket shirt outfit that was torn and ripped in some places and had some blood splattered on it, black shoes, had light skin with scars all over his body, cold blue eyes, scars around his left eye, and spiky, dark green hair that reached his eyebrows. Riding on his right shoulder was an Emolga, who looked angry and had cheek patches that were sparking with electricity.

“Ace, son, you don’t have to do this. Let me help you,” the man pleaded.

The boy stopped, but his fists tightened. “Help? I don’t need help. Especially from you, DAD,” Ace spat. 

The man in front of Ace was his own father. 

“You and your friends kidnapped me as a baby and made me fight Pokémon for years as a part of your experiments. Just for what?” he growled. “Emolga, Thunder Wave.”

Emolga smirked. “ **No problem** ,” she said. Emolga then let loose a surge of electricity from her body. 

The electricity struck the man. “Ahhh!” he screamed. Once it ended, his body was paralyzed.

“Great job, Emolga,” complimented Ace.

“ **It was nothing** ,” said Emolga, proud.

“Now that you can’t move, it’s time for your special punishment,” he said. Ace approached his father.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Ace dried off his hands after he washed them in the sink in order to get rid of the blood. Emolga was still sitting on his shoulder.

“Alright, let’s find the exit out of this place and get you to the nearest Pokémon Center, Emolga,” he said.

Ace began to search for the exit while Emolga rode on his shoulder.

* * *

**Few Months Later-Shalour City**

Ace was wearing a light green-colored, short sleeve shirt with a silver, sleeveless jacket on top, light blue pants, light green and silver-colored strap-on shoes, a yellow and green necklace around his neck that had a Key Stone attached to it, a silver bracelet on his left wrist, and a Z-Ring around his right wrist. Next to his chair was his blue backpack. After the incident at one of Team Rocket’s bases, he had become a Pokémon Trainer and started traveling around the world, catching lots of Pokémon. At some point, he stopped in Kalos and decided to compete in the Kalos League. He had five Gym Badges: Bug Badge, Bubble Badge, Magma Badge, Lunar Badge, and the Rumble Badge.

Ace was currently in the Pokémon Center and it was lunchtime. Ace was eating chips, fruit, and sandwiches while his Pokémon were eating Pokémon food.

He was deep in thought while eating. “ _After lunch, I should call Professor Sycamore and exchange one of my Pokémon_ ,” he thought. “ _But now that I think about it, which one should I send, and which one should I get?_ ”

The current Pokémon he had on him was an Emolga whose wing flaps were ripped, a one-armed Delphox, a Tyrunt who is eating soft foods, an Eevee with a princess attitude, a scaredy-cat Gengar, and an Articuno with an almost healed wing and is currently resting inside of its Poké Ball.

“ _Can’t trade Emolga, we’ve been inseparable ever since, Delphox wants to continue challenging the Gyms even though she only has one arm; Tyrunt is strong, but his speed needs some work and he just had surgery yesterday, Eevee doesn’t care if she’s kept or sent away, Gengar still needs some work with interacting with others, and Articuno can’t fly to defend itself if it’s at the lab_ ,” Ace continued thinking. “ _So the only ones I can choose are either Eevee or Tyrunt. But which one should I choose?_ ”

When he reached for more of the food, the plate felt bare. He looked down and saw that he ate all of his food while he was distracted.

Ace was silent for a moment. “I should get some more food and think about it before I make my decision,” he said.

He got up from the table with his tray.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Ace was now sitting at a computer screen that had a Poké Ball Exchange Machine next to it. He was talking to Professor Sycamore. His Pokémon were standing right behind him, except for Emolga, who was in his arms.

“I would like to exchange Pokémon,” said Ace.

“Of course. Which Pokémon do you want to exchange for?” asked Prof. Sycamore

“I would like to exchange my Tyrunt for Blastoise,” said Ace. “Think you could send it?”

Prof. Sycamore nodded. “Sure thing. Let me just go get your Blastoise while you get your Tyrunt ready,” informed Prof. Sycamore. He then got up from his seat and left.

Ace turned around in his seat to look at his Tyrunt. “Professor Sycamore and his assistants will be looking after you while you're staying over there at the lab. They already know that you need to eat soft foods because of the surgery,” he informed. Ace reached over and patted Tyrunt on the head. “Be good for me, okay?”

“ **I will** ,” confirmed Tyrunt.

“ **Bye, Tyrunt. We’ll see you again** ,” said Emolga.

Ace brought out Tyrunt’s Friend Ball. “Return,” he commanded. 

A beam of red light came out of its button and came into contact with Tyrunt, who was then sucked back into the Poké Ball. 

“See you later, Tyrunt,” he said. Ace then placed the Friend Ball onto the transporter. 

After a while, Professor Sycamore returned back to the computer. He showed a Net Ball out to the camera before placing it on the transporter on his side. “Transfering now,” he informed.

Tyrunt’s Poké Ball disappeared in a flash, and then the Net Ball reappeared in its place. Ace picked it up and showed it to the camera.

“I just received Blastoise,” he confirmed. “You?”

Professor Sycamore showed the Friend Ball to the camera on his side. “Tyrunt has been received on my side,” he confirmed too.

Ace pocketed the Net Ball. “Thanks, and bye,” he said as he ended the call. Ace then turned around and got out of his seat while Emolga climbed up onto his right shoulder. 

His Pokémon looked at him. “After we leave Shalour City, I’m going to take a detour to do some sightseeing at the Reflection Cave. After that, we’ll be heading to Coumarine City for the Gym there,” he informed. “Okay?”

All of his Pokémon gave their own confirmation.

Ace nodded. “Great. Let’s get going then,” he grabbed four of the Poké Balls. “Return.”

All of his Pokémon, except Emolga, were returned back to their Poké Balls. After pocketing them, Ace headed in the direction of the door.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

After traveling for a while from Shalour City, he and Emolga finally arrived at the entrance to Reflection Cave.

“There it is, Emolga. Reflection Cave,” he announced. He then pats Emolga on the head. “Ready to do some sightseeing?”

She winked. “ **You know it** ,” said Emolga. 

Ace smirked and walked into the cave. What the two didn’t notice was that a shadowy figure was following them from very far behind.


	2. Trapped in Another Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is when Ace and his Pokemon travel to another universe, but before they can return before the time limit, they're trapped on the other side.

Ace and Emolga were walking through the tunnel, gazing at the cave’s many crystals that were either in the ground or in the walls. Some of the crystals in the walls had sides that were reflective just like mirrors. Seeing the mirror-like crystals reminded him of something. “Emolga, did you know that there’s a legend that involves the Reflection Cave?” he asked.

Emolga snapped out of her gaze to look at Ace. “ **Really?** ” she asked.

“It’s something my dad told me that he heard back when he visited Kalos during a job of his,” Ace informed. “He told me that the legend says that the crystals themselves have special powers, that they can become portals to alternate universes.” 

He approached a random crystal in the wall. Ace placed Emolga on his right shoulder. He then placed his hand on it and felt the smooth side. That side of the crystal acted as a mirror and showed a reflection of him and Emolga. 

“It sounded interesting at the time, but I guess it sounds unbelievable now, huh?” he asked, chuckling. “Some legends will stay legends.”

She patted his face with her paw, sympathetically. “ **Well, the legend might be true. You just have to believe in it** ,” said Emolga.

Ace closed his eyes and sighed. “When I was a kid, I wished I could travel to an alternate universe and meet the people and Pokémon of that universe,” he informed. “Sometimes, I still wish for it to come true.”

Then, all of a sudden, a sparkly light came from the crystal and a portal with rainbow-colored edges appeared. It surprised both of them. Ace quickly backed away from the crystal, and then the portal disappeared instantly.

Ace was speechless. “Whoa! Did you see that, Emolga?” he asked.

Emolga was speechless too, but nodded. “ **I did** ,” she responded.

Ace approached the crystal again. Once he was near, the portal opened again. He saw the Reflection Cave on the other side of the portal.

He was excited. “It’s an actual portal. Not only that, it’s connected to the Reflection Cave of that universe,” Ace studied. “Seeing as how there’s a Reflection Cave on the other side, it’s obvious that the other alternate universes’ have their own Reflection Cave too, and those caves have their own portals that lead to other alternate universes.” 

He decided to take a picture of the portal to show to his other father later. But in order to take the picture, he would need both hands. 

Ace placed Emolga next to his right foot. “Need to take a photo of this for dad, Emolga,” he informed.

“ **Go ahead. I can wait** ,” replied Emolga.

He took off his backpack and opened the first pocket in the front. Ace then took out a green-colored Rotom Phone. He activated the camera function and set up the photo. 

“Looks like the legend was true after all,” commented Ace. 

The phone let out a “click” noise as he took the picture, which came out great. It was a picture of the mirror, the portal, and the Reflection Cave on the other side.

Ace put his Rotom Phone back into the pocket and put his backpack back on. He then grabbed Emolga and carried her in his hands.

Ace was hesitant. “ _Should I go or not? I don’t want to put my Pokémon in danger if it turns out the other universe is dangerous_ ,” he thought.

He then looked at Emolga. “Do you think we should go through it?” asked Ace. “It could be dangerous.”

She thought about it. “ **Well, we have done dangerous things like train with wild Pokémon** ,” said Emolga. “ **I think we should go and see what the other universe is like. Just for a while.** ”

Emolga wanted to travel to an alternate universe too. Besides, she wanted to rub it in the faces of Ace’s other Pokémon back at both Professor Oak and Professor Sycamore’s labs. Specifically, Azumarill. 

Emolga then had a determined look on her face. “ **Besides, what’s the worst thing that could happen to us?** ” she asked. 

He saw the determined look on her face and grinned. Ace and Emolga both went through the portal and ended up in the Reflection Cave on the other side. They then turned right and ran. Meanwhile, the shadowy figure had appeared from around the corner of a tunnel. They then brought out a Poké Ball.

* * *

**Few Seconds Later**

Ace and Emolga ran out of the Reflection Cave. 

He looked amazed even though the forest looks exactly like the one back in his home universe. “Ahh,” he happily sighed. “Just look at this place. A universe full of the unknown.”

Emolga looked a little unimpressed. “ **Everything looks exactly the same** ,” said Emolga, observant.

“It may look the same as our home universe, but it’s obvious that there are a few differences,” informed Ace. “Just a reminder, Emolga, but if we’re going to be visiting this universe, we need to get back to the portal before sunset.”

She was confused. “ **Why before sunset?** ” asked Emolga.

“It’s like this. While the sun is going down, the portals in the Reflection Cave will start to disconnect from the other universes, and the moment it’s nighttime, the portals are shut down for an entire night,” he explained. Ace had a feeling that she’ll get worried. “But don’t worry, Emolga. Even if we’re stuck here for an entire night, the portals will reopen in the morning.”

She felt slightly relieved. “ **Really?** ” asked Emolga.

He nodded. “Yeah. It’s quite obvious when you think about it,” he said. “So, what do you want to do for the next...two hours?”

* * *

**One Hour and Fifty Minutes Later**

All Ace and Emolga did for their time limit was lay down against a random tree and enjoy the breeze. It was quite relaxing for the both of them. Right now, they were heading for the crystal.

“That was quite relaxing, Emolga. Maybe tomorrow morning, we should check this universe out again since we’d have a longer time limit?” he asked.

“ **That seems like a great idea** ,” she agreed. “ **And maybe we could let the others out to have fun too? We can’t be the only ones to enjoy this too.** ”

“True,” Ace agreed. Once they made it to the crystal, he placed his hand onto it. “ _I want to go home._ ”

As soon as he thought that, the portal opened. But then, Ace and Emolga saw that there was something solid and silver-colored that was in the way.

He knocked a knuckle against the thing. “It’s hard like metal,” observed Ace.

“ **What’s going on, Ace?** ” questioned Emolga. “ **What is that thing?** ”

He tried pushing at it with all of his strength but it wasn’t budging a bit. “I don’t know. Whatever this stuff is, it’s rooted to the ground and walls if it's blocking the way completely,” groaned Ace. He stopped pushing at it.

“ **What are we going to do now? We have less than ten minutes before the portal closes!** ” she asked. “ **And from the looks of it, we’ll be stuck here forever!** ”

Ace was angry. “That wasn’t there before. So, it was put there after we went through,” he said “Someone on the other side blocked the portal. They obviously intend to keep us trapped here forever.”

“ **Who would do such a thing like that?** ” asked Emolga.

“I don’t know, but whoever it is, when I get my hands on them, they’re dead!” declared Ace, serious.

* * *

**Meanwhile-On the Other Side**

The shadowy figure walked away from the blocked crystal.

“Ha ha ha ha!” a male voice loudly laughed.

* * *

**Nine Minutes and Forty Seconds Later**

Ace brought out all of his Pokémon to destroy whatever’s blocking the way, but none of the attacks were making a dent in it. All of them were tired.

“ **It’s impossible. None of our attacks are working** ,” said Delphox, panting.

“ **What do we do now?** ” asked Gengar, worried.

“The only thing we can do,” said Ace. All of his Pokémon looked at him. “We get help from other people.”

All of his Pokémon groaned.

“ **Do we have to?** ” whined Eevee. “ **Maybe if we keep attacking it, it’ll weaken and then break?** ”

He shook his head. “Nope. By the time we do that, the portal would already be closed,” informed Ace. “Look, I don’t want to get any help from people either, but we have no choice.”

“ **Okay, but who should we get help from?** ” asked Blastoise. “ **After all, there are humans who don’t have any expertise in traveling through universes.** ”

“I’ve already thought of someone: Professor Oak,” said Ace. “Besides, he’s the only option we have left. A famous Pokémon Professor like him might be able to help.”

He walked away from the crystal, picked up Emolga, and placed her on his shoulder.

“Are you ready for this?” asked Ace.

All of his Pokémon gave their own confirmation.

“Great,” He brought out their Poké Balls. “Everyone, return.”

Everyone, except Emolga, was returned back to their Poké Balls. Ace ran towards the exit of the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever trapped them either hates Ace or holds a grudge against him. Guess we'll never find out.
> 
> Some of Ace's Pokémon are just like him. They don't want help from people but when they have no choice, they'll ask for help.


End file.
